PS032
A Little Kadabra'll Do It (Japanese: VS ユンゲラー VS ) is the 32nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Deep within the from 's on the third floor of Silph Co., Sabrina proves herself a powerful wielder of powers as she surprises the girl by having her deliver a successful attack. With Kadabra's Sabrina clears up the smoke cloaking her illusion, and with then has Kadabra use to prevent Green from moving. However, as Sabrina prepares to deal the finishing blow Green mocks her for ignoring her looks, as if to prove Green's superiority in appearances the girl's bust appears to jiggle. Angered, Sabrina has Kadabra use its spoon to slash across Green's chest, but as her dress tears Green reveals the two s she had secretly hidden on her chest. Releasing and Jiggly, Green has her Pokémon attack Sabrina with and , respectively, disrupting Sabrina's psychic focus with the sound-based attacks. As the illusion vanishes, Green decides that she can't fight the Gym Leader and her powers, and leaves the room with Sabrina's . Elsewhere, continues to scale the building and eventually finds his way into a room with a strange device that has the indentations of seven Gym Badges. Red then overhears two s outside who call the device the "Pokémon Badge Energy Amplifier". Suddenly, Sabrina makes her appearance, ordering the guards away. Recognizing her from the attack on Pallet Town, Red releases Pika to do battle, but this Sabrina turns out to be Green in disguise, with the help of her Ditty. Meanwhile in the first level of the basement, succeeds in locating with Koga's Golbat and unties him. As Blue tries to untie him, the Professor tells him to rescue the townspeople that are being held in a battling facility below on the second level of the basement. As the two leave, the Professor reveals he was called on by Team Rocket to replace an escaped scientist, who had abandoned a horrific experiment he was working on. Back at Red's locations, Green reveals to Red her possession of the Marsh Badge. With the other Badges on him, Red asks Green for the Badge, but Green offers him a trade as the only option: the Marsh Badge for the Moon Stone Green knows Red has. Unable to convince Green with another compromise, Red makes the swap. Red is content with having the Badge, while Green is elated at achieving another step of her ulterior motive. As an apparent act of goodwill Green informs Red that the Amplifier is supposed to greatly increase the power of a Pokémon when activated by the seven Gym Badges, but secretly notes that the Amplifier is the key to creating a new Pokémon: her objective from the very beginning. Suddenly, they are interrupted by the appearance of the real Sabrina, and as Red places all his Badges into the Amplifier, he is stunned when nothing happens to Pika. As Green snatches the Amplifier from Red, she admits that the Badges she'd returned to him were nothing more than fakes, before leaving an incensed Red to deal with Sabrina. Mocking their infighting Sabrina releases , and has Kadabra call on and , surrounding Red with the three Legendary birds. Some distance away, Green gleefully replaces the fake Badges with Red's real ones, but is dismayed when the pulse of energy released from the machine flies off. As the energy pulse flies back into the room where Red and Sabrina stand, Red is confused while Sabrina cracks a sinister, knowing smile. Major events * is revealed to own a . * Green steals the from Sabrina. * Green gives the Marsh Badge to . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( 's) Characters Humans * * * * * Brock (flashback) * Misty (flashback) * Lt. Surge (flashback) * Erika (flashback) * Koga (flashback) * Sabrina * Blaine (flashback) * s Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * (Jiggly; 's) * (Ditty; 's) * ( 's) * (Clefy; 's) * ( ) * (Koga's) * (Lt. Surge's) * ( ) * (Sabrina's) Trivia * This round shares its Japanese title with PS027. * The English title of this round comes from the saying "a little dab'll do ya," meaning "less is more." * The Finnish edition uses the graphic from the VIZ Media second edition while it has its dialogue translated from the Japanese version. This causes a scene where the Poké Balls in Green's top are not revealed, but are still mentioned by Sabrina. A ripping sound effect has also been added. Errors * In the VIZ Media second edition, when Green is frozen by 's , one of the panels has hers and Sabrina's dialog in the wrong speech bubbles. Translation edits In the VIZ Media second edition, the scene where hides s in her top is edited out, but one of the later panels on the same page remains unedited, showing part of her dress in shreds. The dialog is changed to make the edited version make sense. In other languages |fi= |fr_eu=Kadabra |de= VS. Kadabra |it=VS Kadabra |ko= |pt_br=VS Kadabra |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 32 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS032 fr:Chapitre 32 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA032 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第32話 zh:PS032